


Interstice

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [638]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: My take on if Gibbs and Tony were together when Vance shipped Tony off as agent afloat.





	Interstice

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/29/2001 for the word [interstice](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/29/interstice).
> 
> interstice  
> A space between things or parts, especially a space between things closely set;a narrow chink; a crack; a crevice; an interval.  
> An interval of time.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #310 Goodbye.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Interstice

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be Jethro.” Tony murmured, trying to wiggle out of Gibbs hold. 

“This can’t be goodbye.” Gibbs muttered gruffly into Tony’s shoulder squeezing him close, so that only the tiniest of interstices existed between them.

“It’s not. It’s only until you can get Vance to bring me back.” Tony pointed out.

“I can’t believe Vance broke up my hand-picked team and stuck me with a bunch of new agents.” Gibbs grumbled.

“You’ll be fine.” Tony patted Gibbs on the back. “Seriously. I have to go or I’ll be late to the ship.”

Gibbs frowned, but finally let Tony leave after hugging him tightly once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
